


Let's Fight and Then Kiss I Luv U

by ElloMenoP



Series: Card Prompted Porn [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RED Scout and BLU Sniper fight on the battle field and then make up later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Fight and Then Kiss I Luv U

Scout ran as quickly as he could and doublejumped onto the rickety shack near the first control point. Medic, Demoman, and Soldier were holding down the point and making mincemeat out of the BLU team’s Heavy-Medic combo.

 

He was getting ready to rush ahead to the second point, maybe cap it before the BLU team even had a chance to fall back, when Soldier’s next rocket sent a showering of bloody body parts all over Scout and the shack.

 

He grimaced and kicked the blue, gloved hand of the Medic away. Scout jumped down, but his feet didn’t touch the familiar dusty ground that covered the desert battlements, instead he landed right back in the respawn room.

 

_Freakin’ headshots._

 

Scout frowned and switched out his stock shotgun for his Force-a-Nature, thinking, ‘this just got personal.’

 

BLU Sniper got another headshot off the gremlin, despite his zig-zag running pattern, but just as he was feeling smug about it a Pyro burst through his nest and he was forced out into the open.

 

By that time, the RED Scout had respawned and sprinted back to the battle so quick Sniper didn’t even see the bat that cracked his skull in.

 

“How’s that for a headshot!” Scout showcased his bloody bat and rushed out of the way of a cascade of grenades.

 

In the BLU respawn room Sniper grunted in anger and stomped back to the fray. He returned to the nest that the enemy Pyro just cleared out. He propped his rifle up, the barrel on the window sill visible to anyone with eyes, even a Demoman, and waited in a corner.

 

It didn’t take long for the RED Scout to come barreling through the small entrance way. Sniper relished in yelp of pain and the look of surprise on Scout’s face as he dragged his Kukri from groin to collar bone.

 

“Couldn’t skip past that, could ya?” the Australian chuckled and removed the blade, making a wet, slick sound.

 

The rest of the battle was spent like a tennis match between the Scout and Sniper. Each one going more over the top in their kills, extending their taunts, and humiliating the other as much as possible.

 

“Dominated! Ya little ankle-biter!”

 

Jarate and blood covered Scout’s headless body.

 

“Make sure you get a good view of me killin’ ya with that fancy scope of yours!”

 

Sniper tasted blood in his mouth, but smelt the rancid fish stench of Scout’s Holy-mackerel before losing consciousness.

 

“Slowed ya down, twinkle-toes!”

 

Sniper chuckled sending a final arrow soaring across the field to land directly on Scout’s junk. The other five arrows were already embedded in his eye sockets.

 

“Dominated!”

 

“Dom-in-ated!”

 

“ ** _Dominated_**!”

 

“ **DOMINATED**!”

 

They were in the last leg of the battle, the final desert control point was covered with bullets, limbs, and guttural shouts. Explosions lit up the shadowed area beneath the single connecting bridge. Scout and Sniper ignored the commotion and stared the other down.

 

Sniper aimed his submachine gun with a grin, Scout held only his left-over Candy Cane from Smissmas. It was cracked and the bottom of it had been nibbled away by a set of buck teeth, and it definitely didn’t repel bullets.

 

Scout was more concerned with losing the unspoken challenge between the two rather than the imminent pain. The young man sighed and calculated the chances of his Candy Cane causing any damage if thrown when some benevolent deity smiled down on him.

 

“You failed!” A loud, booming voice shook the BLU side of the map, while “Victory!” could be heard closer to the RED side.

 

Sniper’s submachine gun disappeared and a BLU Pyro ran by, hands in the air. It was Scout’s turn to smirk and he dropped his Candy Cane in favor for his pistol. “Well, well, well,” Scout drawled trying to sound superior.

 

He sounded like a rejected Bond villain in the Aussie’s opinion.

 

Sniper muttered, “Aw piss.” Then Scout fired his pistol until he ran out of bullets leaving the enemy looking like a pile of chop meat. He jogged back to the RED base high-fiving any team mate near by.

——

 

Sniper shook out two aspirins and washed them back with his tea. After the day’s match he was chewed out by Soldier for ‘abandoning his post.’ That made Sniper laugh more than he thought it would, if only Soldier knew that he’d been tossed out of the Australian Army for that very reason. His laughter set Soldier off more than the battle did, and the man spent the whole evening criticizing Sniper and smacking him with his shovel.

 

The Aussie had just gotten comfortable at his small table when a series of bangs made the plates in his cupboards shake and his head pound. “All right bloody calm down,” he muttered and swung open the door to let the RED Scout in.

 

He jumped up the few steps and made himself at home at the small table. “Ma sent me some cookies and I figure you could use a few after the day you had.” He smirked and bit a sugar cookie in half. That was all it took to send Sniper over the edge and forget his headache, forget Soldier’s shovel, the domination, the loss.

 

Sniper grabbed Scout from the table shoved him against the counter next to a sink full of dishes. He crushed his lips against the younger man’s, tasting sugar cookie and appreciating the sweetness. Scout appreciated the older man’s hands on his hips pulling him closer and rubbing their groins together.

 

“Aw fuck, man,” Scout pulled away from the kiss to press his face into Sniper’s neck and buck against him.

 

“That’s the idea, Roo.” Sniper continued their kiss, shoving his tongue far into Scout’s mouth to keep him from breaking away again. His hands roamed down from slender hips to grasp Scout’s ass and knead both cheeks.

 

Scout also appreciated that, and showed so by reaching down to palm Sniper’s cock through his pants. The Aussie responded by grabbing by his hips and lifting him on the counter, causing Scout to awkwardly bend his back to fit in the small space under Sniper’s cabinets.

 

Sniper batted Scout’s hands away from his crotch to make room for his own. He undid the fly and gave his cock a stroke before unbuckling Scout’s belt and tearing his pants down as well. Scout did his best to shimmy out of the knickerbockers and tight underpants. Once free from the waist down, Sniper attacked with his mouth and Scout’s head snapped back to hit the cabinets.

 

He gave groan that Sniper either ignored or mistook for pleasure and continued to kiss, touch, and rub Scout until the younger man was knocked back against the cabinets again.

 

“Okay, okay! Jeeze, you’re gonna give me the shitty kinda bruises not the good ones.” Scout rubbed the back of his head where the pain throbbed.

 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Sniper murmured against Scout’s temple. In his haste to get off, he simply slid Scout along the counter and into his sink full of dishes. He grabbed his and Scout’s cocks in one fist and pumped the two of them together. He had no time for teasing or sweet words, he would have been fine without the kisses; they had done all their foreplay earlier on the battlefield.

 

“Mmm fuck, Snipes the way you acted today, like friggin’ Saxton Hale or something.” Scout wrapped his bare legs around his lover’s waist to give Sniper better access.

 

Sniper barely formed words to reply, he was too focused on their bodies. “Yeah, love?”

 

The fist pumping the both of them was tightening and moving quicker and quicker making Scout jerk and jam his back against the faucet. Sniper jerked with him causing the stack of dishes to shift and Scout’s bare ass to splash down in dishwater.

 

“Son of a fuckin’ bitch!” Scout scrambled to jump out of the sink and smacked Sniper’s shoulder. “I swear ta God if you got that veggie whatever crap all over me again-”

 

“I’ll lick it off, love.” Nothing could slow Sniper down now. They didn’t even take a step toward the bed. They just collapsed on the narrow strip of carpet that ran down the middle of the camper van. Sniper had shed his pants, managing to get them over his boots, and he pulled Scout’s shirt off soon after.

 

“Now this is fuckin’ better,” Scout murmured against his lover’s ear as the man was leaning down to resume kissing, now that he had access to all of Scout’s body he let his lips trail from top to bottom. “Freakin’ today, out there you were so”- Scout broke off to groan loudly, -“aw fuuuck…”

 

Sniper lifted his mouth from the younger man’s cock with grin, “You were saying?”

 

“Just that it was so freakin’ hot, ya know? Us goin’ back a’ forth at each other like that. I dunno how I kept runnin’ I was so fucking hard.” Scout’s fingers were gripping the back of Sniper’s head so tight he was sure he was going to rip fistfuls of hair out.

 

Sniper acknowledged Scout’s confession by humming around the runner’s cock. “Ooh fuck I’m not gonna last if you do that.” He pushed Sniper’s head away form his dick and pulled him back up for another deep kiss. Scout kept him in place with one hand on the back of his head and another on his cock, giving him a few final strokes before they fucked.

 

“Slick, where’s th’ bloody slick at?” Sniper was supporting himself on his forearms and desperately looking around his camper for the little bottle of lube that he and Scout consistently ran out of. “Oh fuck it.” He reached up onto his counter, his hand crashing into the dishes and grabbed a bottle of lemon scented dish soap.

 

He squeezed a large amount between Scout’s cheeks. The young man made to move to his usual position on his hands and knees, but Sniper grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around. “No, I wanna see your face. Like today.” He slipped a finger in and curled it until Scout tensed and shuddered. “Wanna see th’ way your eyes go wide th’ way they did when I got you with me Kukri.”

 

Sniper eased his finger around stretching him, and targeting Scout’s sweet spot. The boy whimpered and brought his own hand forward to stroke himself, steadily at first but slowing down as he felt his balls tingle.

 

Sniper skipped the second finger and slipped two more in, stretching Scout and making his legs twitch from the stimulation. Scout hissed pleasantly from the sting of being stretched so quickly and intensely, the tips of Sniper’s fingers kept brushing against his prostate and he felt like he could last no longer.

 

The runner pulled the BLU Sniper close and kissed him deeply. “I had to fuckin’ jack off right after I shot ya. I was so loud in the showers thinkin’ a you, Medic actually asked me if I needed to go to the infirmary.” He gave a little laugh and Sniper slowed down for the first time that night to give Scout a soft, short kiss and a warm smile.

 

They never spent too much time on romantics. Being on opposite teams left them with little time to spend together, mostly they had sex and then parted ways. Though, the leaving part was more difficult.

 

Sniper breathed heavily and asked, “Oh yeah? Wha ya’ think about? Me full’a bullet holes?” Sniper slowed his fingers. “Or was it me with brains fallin’ outta me head from your bat?” He pulled his fingers out all together and let his index finger tease circles around Scout’s hole. “Or was it just the domination that got you hard?” He thrusted two fingers back in and continued at a quick, hard pace.

 

“Aahh, yes! M’good, man, fuck me already,” Scout demanded and bit his lip. Sniper smiled and lined his cock up against Scout’s hole. The runner, in turn, wrapped his bare legs around the Aussie to bring them as close together as possible. Sniper slowly inched into the younger man, letting out a satisfied sigh once he was fully inside. “Ooh, that’s bloody good, Roo.”

 

Sniper thrust in and out, two hands holding onto Scout’s hips and pulling him close every time he thrust in. He could feel his knees getting rubbed raw against the carpet but it only added a sweet parallel to the pleasure of Scout’s ass squeezing around his dick.

 

Sniper’s right hand, still covered in dish soap, grabbed Scout’s dick and began jerking him off. From that point on, Scout could only whimper out, “Fuck yeah,” or “Yes, yes, yes,” or “Oooh God.”

 

He bucked up into Sniper’s grip savoring the pleasure, but trying to stave off his orgasm until he was sure Sniper was going to cum with him. Which didn’t take long. Sniper’s thrusts were becoming quicker and shorter and with a grunt he came inside Scout as his and Scout’s fist made the runner spurt cum all over his belly.

 

Sniper fell forward onto his forearms, enjoying the post orgasmic rush and the closeness of Scout’s body. He didn’t pull out or unwrap Scout’s leg’s from his torso until the Scout sighed out,“That was good, really good.”

 

“Yeah, it was,” he agreed. Then he sat back on the carpeting and inspected the rug burn on knees instead of mentioning the time, or how Scout shouldn’t bring him presents because someone might get suspicious.

 

“You were horny as fuck,” Scout stated as he got up and stretched.

 

Sniper chuckled, “It’s been awhile since you could come by.”

 

Suddenly the air was thick with sadness and longing. Scout sat himself in Sniper’s lap and tried to soak up the man’s presence while they still had time, he pressed his forehead to Sniper’s temple playfully. He kissed the man’s neck resisting the impulse to leave a mark and settled for gloomy sigh.

 

Sniper hugged him close, feeling the same heartbreak. He was about to say something poetic and encouraging but Scout beat him to the punch by barking out, “I can’t believe you used fuckin’ dishsoap!”

 

Now that the moment was over, Scout was annoyed at having an ass full of dish soap he kept trying to wipe it away with a wet dish cloth, but it only created a mess of suds down his thighs.

 

“My ass is gonna’ smell like lemons for like a week.”

 

Sniper pulled on his pants and then pulled Scout close to nuzzle him. “So better than usual?”

 

“Dick,” he muttered and pushed Sniper away to get dressed. When he was fully clothed he walked toward the door and peaked out to make sure no stray teammates were lurking about.

 

“You leaving those then?” Sniper nodded toward the cookies on the table.

 

“Yeah they’re for you.” Scout grabbed one and peaked back out the door. Coast was clear. “Kill ya tomorrow?” Scout dipped his head back so Sniper could kiss him.

 

He tasted the sugar cookies again and was happy about that. “Love you, Roo.”

 

“Yeah, I love you too.” One last kiss and Scout slipped into the dark night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know. Dishsoap, not a good lube, but the thought of Scout farting bubbles was just too appealing to pass up.


End file.
